


Gravy

by flootzavut



Series: Pocket Hawk [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: HAWK IS AN ADULT NOW, M/M, Mild Smut, Pocket Hawk, Post reembiggenment, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, What Is Wrong With ME, apparently some people missed where it says that twice in the first two paragraphs, mild exhibitionism, post Pocket Hawk, queer, reembiggened Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Everything else is gravy.BJ forgets for a moment that Hawk has been reembiggened.





	Gravy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> I don't know if I should blame you or you should blame me at this point... Also dedicated to the denizens of [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), because none of this would've happened without them. Thank you. I think.
> 
> Because my brain is a very strange place.
> 
> I made onekisstotakewithme write the justification for this so I had an excuse, but it isn't posted yet. Right now I think all you need to know is that Hawk got turned into a toddler and then at some point, got turned back. Just... go with it, okay?

* * *

_**Gravy** _

* * *

 

It's an accident - an instinct. BJ has done it so many times now, and his brain still hasn't gotten used to Hawk being back to his regular size and regular... everything else. There's a noise of complaint from next to him, and he rolls his eyes, dunks his finger in the gravy (which all things considered isn't bad), and holds said digit out for Hawkeye to taste.

Of course, when he turns to offer it, he doesn't find a cute little toddler with a mischievous face who's pouting over what he's supposed to eat for dinner, but a grown man who's looking at him open-mouthed and with pupils so wide his eyes hardly look blue.

BJ is frozen in shock for a moment, then he goes to snatch his hand back but he's too slow, and Hawk grabs it in both of his and now BJ's heart is pounding. Hawk leans forwards, painfully slowly, and draws BJ's finger into his mouth, his eyes never leaving BJ's face. Oh,  _God_.

The noise that BJ makes is indecent, but since Hawk makes a similarly indecent sound at the same moment, BJ can't spare it too much thought. At first Hawk just licks the gravy off, but even that is almost more than BJ can stand. All he can do is stare.

Thank God the mess tent is almost empty; for once BJ is grateful for rounds that went on too long. There are a couple people around, but they're over the other side. BJ should be stopping this anyway, but he can't make himself, and the notion he has to be quiet adds a frisson of danger that makes him shift in his seat. Not, somewhat to his aroused surprise, in a bad way.

He's so turned on, he feels lightheaded. What the hell is this?

Hawk gets more into it, exploring with his tongue and lips, and it's - good  _God_. His mouth is so hot and wet, and his tongue is so nimble, and he's fellating BJ's finger like a goddamn porn star, and the blood that isn't rushing in BJ's ears is pooling in his crotch.

It is foolish and insane and there's absolutely no way he can make himself stop it, no way he can do anything but try his best to keep breathing as Hawk takes in his whole finger and makes a gasping, choked sound, as if he's imagining doing this to BJ's cock, imagining how it would fill his mouth, and  _fuck_. How did this get so dangerous, so fast?

BJ licks his lips involuntarily, and Hawk makes another noise, deep in his throat, and his eyes are only half-open now, but focused so intently on BJ all the same.

"Fuck." He can't keep it in. Hawk grins around his finger. BJ can practically see the innuendo on his face.

Hawk starts to suck harder, eyes fluttering closed, letting out soft little moans and grunts that make BJ's skin feel much too tight. Fuck, they need to get out of here while BJ can still actually walk.

"Hawkeye," he manages, and tries to ignore how strained and desperate he sounds.

Hawk looks up through his eyelashes, and the pout of his mouth around BJ's finger is... fuck, it's  _indecent_ , this whole thing is indecent, and it's too hot, and it's turning BJ on so hard he can hardly think.

"Hawk! Will you just... god _damn_ it, Hawkeye."

Hawk blinks up at him, lets BJ's finger slide slowly out of his mouth, and smiles sweetly. "You know, you were right, the gravy wasn't so bad," he says. The words are casual but the tone is not; he sounds as wrecked as BJ feels.

"I don't. Care. About. The fucking. Gravy." BJ grinds the words out through clenched teeth. "You... you're...  _fuck_."

Hawk raises his eyebrows. "What's the matter, Bee?"

Okay, that is it, that is...  _it_. BJ surges to his feet, grabs Hawk's upper arm and drags him up and out of the mess tent.

He doesn't have a clue where to go. Charles will be in the Swamp, the chances of the supply shed being unoccupied are slim to none, and BJ needs... he needs...

It's not a conscious thought, it's like his feet know where they're going, and they're behind the OR and BJ pushes Hawk against the wall, and Hawk is tilting his head up and they're kissing like it's going out of style.

When they finally break away from each other, panting hard, Hawkeye's eyes glitter in the darkness, and his smile is as wide as a slice of melon. Then he leans in to kiss BJ's throat, and damnit, this is stupid, this is crazy, but it's so  _good_. Now BJ is the one with his back against the wall, and he doesn't even know when that happened.

"You... are  _so_  damn  _infuriating_ ," he says, as Hawk bites roughly at his neck. "You couldn't just... behave like a normal person and-"

"Excuse me," says Hawkeye, voice gravelly as he tugs at BJ's pants, "who offered whom their finger to suck on?"

BJ opens his mouth to protest he hadn't meant it like  _that_ , but Hawk gets a hand into his skivvies, and he whines instead. " _Hawkeye_."

Hawk laughs in BJ's ear, then he's dropping gracefully to his knees and all BJ can do is gape down at him. "Hawkeye?"

Hawk grins as he wraps a hand firmly around BJ's cock. "If you knew how long I've wanted to do this," he says, then shakes his head, leans in, and sucks BJ's cock into his mouth even more slowly and teasingly than he did BJ's finger, as if he's luxuriating in it - and there's that little choked off noise of enjoyment again.

"Fuck." This is it, this is how BJ will die, from an arousal-induced heart attack, and he can't even bring himself to care. All he wanted was his best friend back. He didn't count on getting gravy too.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
